fundamentalistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bringing Up Bates
Bringing Up Bates is an American reality television show that began airing on UpTV on January 1, 2015. The show chronicles the lives of the Bates family, a conservative Baptist megafamily from eastern Tennessee. Family Members Featured see main article: Bates Family The Bates family has 19 children from parents Gil and Kelly Jo Bates. They currently have twelve children living at home: Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Carlin, Katie, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Addallee, Ellie, Callie, Judson, and Jeb. The other six children are married: * 'Zach '''and Whitney Bates have two children, Bradley and Kaci * 'Michaela 'and Brandon Keilen * 'Erin 'and Chad Paine have three children, Carson, Brooklyn, and Everly * 'Alyssa 'and John Webster have three children, Allie, Lexi, and Zoey * 'Tori 'and Bobby Smith have one child, Kade * 'Josie '''and Kelton Balka are expecting their first child. Seasons Season One Season one began airing on January 1, 2015, and finished airing on March 26, 2015. The season contained thirteen regular episodes. Major events featured in this season: Births * Bradley Gilvin Bates, son of Zach and Whitney Gender Reveals * Erin and Chad: boy * Alyssa and John: girl Trips * Michael visits Brandon in Texas * family camping trip * the family sings at a bluegrass festival * the family visits John and Alyssa in Florida Birthdays Celebrated * Gil (50) Other * special purity ring dinner for Carlin Season Two Season two began airing on June 4, 2015, and finished airing on September 3, 2015. The season contained fourteen episodes. Major events featured in this season: Births * Charles "Carson" Stephen Paine IV, son of Erin and Chad * Allie Jane Webster, daughter of Alyssa and John (birth not featured, just discussed) Baby Showers * Erin * Alyssa Relationships Milestones * Brandon Keilen proposes to Michael Trips * Gil, Kelly Jo, and Michael travel to Chicago to meet Brandon's parents * Gil and Kelly Jo travel to Florida to meet Allie * Gil and Kelly Jo meet Michael in Washington, DC, for the proposal * the family lake day is rained out * the family visits to Dollywood Birthdays * Addee (9) * Ellie (8) Season Three Season three began airing on January 17, 2016, and finished airing on April 7, 2016. The season contained fourteen episodes. Major events featured in this season: Pregnancy Announcements * Zach and Whitney Relationship Milestones * Nathan begins courting Ashley Salyer Weddings * Michael and Brandon * Aunt Beth Trips * Kelly Jo and some of the kids visit Michael and Brandon in Chicago * the family goes fishing in Florida * Nathan and Lawson visit the Salyer family in New York, NY Birthdays * Papa Bill * Judson (5) * Bradley (1) Season Four Season four began airing on June 2, 2016, and finished airing on December 29, 2016. The season contained twenty-five episodes. Major events featured in this season: Births * Kaci Lynn Bates, daughter of Zach and Whitney * Brooklyn Elise Paine, daughter of Chad and Erin Relationship Milestones * Tori begins dating Bobby Smith Trips * the family goe sto Florida for Allie's birthday * Gil and Kelly go to Niagara Falls Birthdays * Trace (19) * Carlin (18) * Jackson (14) * Jeb (4) * Allie (1) * Carson (1) Other * a special contest winner gets to spend a day with the Bates family Season Five Season five began airing on January 5, 2017, and finished airing on April 13, 2017. The season contained fifteen episodes. Major events featured in this season: Births * Lexi Mae Webster, daughter of Alyssa and John Relationship Milestones * Tori begins courting Bobby Smith * Carlin begins dating Evan Stewart Trips * the family tours the North Carolina camp where Bobby works * Gil and Kelly Jo go to Chattanooga, TN * the family visits Bobby in Florida * the family tours Spartanburg, SC, Kelly Jo's hometown * Kelly Jo visits Michael in Chicago * the family goes to Florida for Alyssa's baby shower * Lawson and Nathan visit the iconic sights of "Real Mayberry" in North Carolina * the family travels to North Carolina * the family goes skiing in Massanutten, VA * Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson, and Jeb visit Brandon and Michaela in Chicago * Gil and Kelly Jo go to Australia * the family goes to Florida for the birth of Lexi Birthdays * Kelly Jo (50) * Katie (16) Other * special purity ring dinner for Katie * the youngest boys accidentally set a fire at the family's home Season Six Season six began airing on June 1, 2017, and finished on September 14, 2017. The season is had 16 episodes. Major events featured in this season: Trips * the family visits Rivers on the Gorge in West Virginia * the family travels to Chicago * Carlin and Katie go on a road trip with Evan's family * Chad and Erin go to Hot Springs, NC Birthdays * Chad (30) Season Seven The seventh season began on January 4, 2018 and concluded on September 27, 2018. It contained 36 episodes. Major events featured in this season: Births * Everly Hope Paine, daughter of Erin and Chad * Zoey Joy Webster, daughter of Alyssa and John Relationship Milestones * Bobby Smith proposes to Tori * Carlin and Evan begin courting * Josie and Kelton begin courting * Kelton Balka proposes to Josie Weddings * Tori and Bobby Pregnancy Announcements * Erin and Chad * Alyssa and John * Tori and Bobby Gender Reveals * Tori and Bobby Birthdays * Josie (18) Other * The Bates family officially opens Bible Baptist Church Season Eight Season 8 premiered on January 3, 2019. It is currently airing. Major events included in this season: Relationship Milestones * Zach and Whitney renew their vows * Evan Stewart proposes to Carlin Trips * Josie and Kelly Jo travel to New York, NY, to shop for a wedding dress, then again for a fitting * Gil, Kelly Jo, and Carlin travel to Portland, ME, with Evan and his parents for the proposal Other * Whitney has a miscarriage Category:Show